lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Trust
}} Trust is a recurring and tenuous issue for many of the people involved with the Island. Occurrences Season 1 * Sawyer questions the group’s trust of Sayid. * Marshal warns Jack not to trust Kate. Kate tells Sawyer to trust her that he shouldn't walk towards the beach yet. Kate tells Ray in a flashback that she has trust issues to explain her hiding her wages. Marshal tells Jack not to trust a word Kate says. }} * Sayid tells Kate he doesn't trust Sawyer. * Sayid tells Kate that the only person he trusts to map the island is himself. * Sawyer tells Sayid that Jack (Dr. Do Right) doesn't trust him with the antibiotics. * In a flashback, one of the bank robbers says he doesn't trust Kate. * Charlie and Jack discuss trusting Locke. * Claire tells Charlie that she wants to trust him. * Locke asks Sayid why he doesn't trust him, and Sayid explains that its because Locke knocked him unconscious. Season 2 * Hugo tells Charlie to trust him that change isn't good. * Libby tells Michael that the tail section survivors have trust issues. * Charlie tells Locke that he wants Claire's trust. Locke tells Charlie that trust is a hard thing to win back. * Locke tells Jack that he will tell him the combination to the vault, assuming that there is not an issue of trust between them. Jack tells Ana to trust him, that no one thinks they are safe. Sawyer points out Locke's lack of trust in him while moving the guns. }} * Danielle tells Sayid to trust her as she offers him her rifle. * Jack tells Claire to trust him that everything is going to be fine. In Claire's flashback, Ethan says he wants to be sure that she trusts them to take her child. * Henry Gale a.k.a. Ben points out the trust issues the survivors have. * Locke tells Henry/Ben that he trusted him and now Henry needs to trust him in return, concerning the button in the hatch. * Libby tells Hurley that he can trust her to describe his sickness. Charlie tells the group that someone trustworthy needs to handle the food drop, like Hurley. * In a flashback, Bernard tells Rose that she should trust him to help her with her car troubles. Rose tells Bernard to trust her that the healer they hired didn't actually heal her. * Hurley asks Libby to trust him that he did not get them lost. * Jack tells Hurley, Sawyer and Kate that it is important that the Others believe that the group still trusts Michael, even though he has betrayed them. Season 3 }} * Juliet asks Jack if she can trust him to stay against the wall while she brings him his tray. She later tells him that he can trust her. * Ben suggests that if Jack trusts him, that Ben could help take him off the island. * Juliet and Jack discuss trusting one another. Ben explains his plan to gain Jack's trust. * Jack mocks Juliet and Ben for believing that he trusts them. * Kate can't believe that Jack trusts the Others, but he reminds her that she asked him to trust them when she wanted to save Sawyer's life. * Paulo tells Nikki that he doesn't trust Arzt and that he would have preferred Ethan. * Kate warns Locke that he can't trust the Others when they tell him they are bringing him with them. * Sun and Sayid question Jack as to why she should trust Juliet. Jack replies the fact that he trusts her should be enough. * Desmond tells Charlie that since he has saved his life 3 times, it should be enough to earn Charlie's trust. * Charlie warns Desmond that they can't trust the Others. * Ben tells Locke to trust him and that no one will get hurt. Desmond asks Charlie and Hurley if they can trust Jack. Locke tells Sawyer that he needs to trust him. Kate tells Jack that the group doesn't trust him since he brought Juliet back to camp. * Ben tells Locke that Jacob talks to him and tells him what to do because he trusts him. * Jack asks Kate if she trusts Karl. Karl then questions why Jack trusts Juliet. * Naomi points out to Jack that no one from the survivors camp trusts Juliet. Ben asks Mikhail to trust him as well as Jacob. Bonnie shares that she didn't question her orders because she trusts Ben and Jacob. Season 4 * Rose implies her mistrust for Locke, when she says that she will not go anywhere with him. * Ben shoots Charlotte because he doesn't trust her or her group from the freighter. Ben has a spy, Michael, placed on the freighter knowing it was sent by Widmore. * Jack tells Miles that until questions are answered, there is no trusting him with a gun. Miles basically trusts no one. Jack sends Kate along with Sayid and Miles to find Locke, because he doesn't trust Locke not to shoot someone else. }} * Locke keeps Ben locked in a basement room, because he can't trust Ben. The judge at Kate's hearing refuses her bail, because she doesn't trust Kate not to run. Sawyer asks for Locke's word not to hurt Kate, he knows it is the only way to trust Locke. * When Frank and Sayid are together on the freighter, Frank tells Sayid to trust him as he wants to help Sayid. Desmond implores Penny to trust him and to answer his phone call to her eight years in the future on 12/24/2004. * When Jack comments on Juliet having read his file, she asks him to trust her in that he would not want to read hers. Ben gives Locke his word to divulge information about the freighter in exchange for a release from the basement. Locke tells Ben he doesn't trust his word. * Sayid reads a note that was slipped under his cabin door, telling him not to trust the captain of the freighter. Sun tells Juliet that her and Jin are leaving the camp to join Locke, because they don't trust the freighter people. * Rose states to Juliet that Daniel and Charlotte cannot be trusted to assist with Jack's appendectomy. Kate returning from an errand unknown to Jack, begs him to trust her and not ask her any questions. * Michael replies to Frank that he didn't think that he could trust Lapidus, because Widmore hired him. Season 5 * Daniel asks Sawyer to trust him rather than attempt to give an explanation of the events occurring on the Island. * In a vision Ana Lucia appears to Hurley and tells him to take the injured Sayid to someone Hugo can trust for aid. Ben asks Hurley to trust him and go back to the Island, but Hugo refuses and turns himself over to the police. * Jones from the Others camp, warns Richard not to trust Daniel. Daniel asks Ellie to trust him that Jughead won't explode if she has the bomb buried. Jones again advises Richard not to trust someone, Locke, when John strolls into Others camp in 1954. * Charles Widmore chuckles and comments to Locke that John is still not trusting him, even after Widmore has begun helping John. Hugo warns Locke not to trust Abaddon, whom Hurley feels is evil. * Sawyer starts to make a sarcastic comment about trusting Amy just before she betrays them with the sonic fence. Richard demands an explanation from Horace about the breaking of the truce (trust). Later Sawyer will assure Richard that the truce hasn't been broken. }} * Sawyer asks Kate, Jack and Hugo to trust him with their intake in the DHARMA camp. Regardless of Frank's hesition, Sun tells him that she has to trust Ben to get them to the Island. Later, after knocking Ben out with an oar, Sun admits she lied. * Cassidy asks Kate why she trusted Cassidy with the information about Sawyer and his daughter, Clementine. Sawyer violates the truce (trust) when he takes young Ben to Richard, to save Ben from dying. * Ben states to Sun to trust him in knowing that Locke didn't fake his own death. Widmore tells Ben to trust the fact that the Island will not let you return once you leave it. * Horace decides to include Miles into the circle of trust involving the construction of the Swan station. Later, to the dismay of Radzinsky, Miles informs him of Horace's decision. Hurley tells Miles that he can trust Hurley with his ability to communicate with the dead. * Ben asks Locke if John trusts him alone with his former people, when Locke invites Ben to join him and Richard. Jack reveals to Sayid that he trusts Eloise, with the hydrogen bomb, because of her future relationship with the group. Season 6 * Dogen and Sayid both say that Sayid will trust the pill Dogen created only if Jack asks him to do so; Jack doesn't ask Sayid to do so because he doesn't trust Dogen without knowing exactly what's in the pill. * Jack wonders why he should trust Dogen, while he doesn't trust himself. * The Man in Black gives Hugo his word that he will not harm him or anyone from his camp. * "I'm gonna need your help convincing them that they can trust me." - The Man in Black to Jack '' * "Why should '''I' trust you?" - Jack to The Man in Black * "I don't trust that thing one bit." - Sawyer to Jack about The Man in Black * "No trust me. You don't want to be on that sub." - The Man in Black to Claire * "James. We are going to be okay. Just have to trust me." - Jack to Sawyer * "I looked him right in the eye--I told him that he could trust me." - Locke to Jack about his father * "You’re gonna have to give me your trust." - Desmond to Sayid and Kate Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists